english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bryn Apprill
Bryn Catherine Apprill is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Awaki Musujime, Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Julie Sigtuna *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Niwaka Denkigai (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Kira *Attack on Titan (2014) - Christa Lenz *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Akane Sakurada *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Kei Karuizawa (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Roka Shibasaki, Madam Mariko (ep2) *Date A Live (2014) - Kotori Itsuka, Ririko (ep2) *Date A Live II (2016) - Kotori Itsuka *Dimension W (2016) - Shiora Skyheart *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Lucca Saarinen *Fairy Tail (2016) - Meldy *First Love Monster (2016) - Kaho Nikaido (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Laura (ep20) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Tailred/'Solar' *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Rui (ep9), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Dogoo (ep1), Additional Voices *Interview with Monster Girls (2017) - Hikari Takanashi (Announced) *Joker Game (2016) - Emma Grane (ep7; Announced) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Inaho, Mamoru (Monkey), Additional Voices *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Haruna (Announced) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Mai Itoeda *Luck & Logic (2017) - Venus *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Kurumi Narumi (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Cthulhu, Marchosias, Additional Voices *New Game! (2017) - Nene Sakura (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Akari Suzuki *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Hiyori Iki, Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Hiyori Iki (Announced) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Sosogu Hoshifuri *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Enju (ep8; Announced), Toyceratops (ep16; Announced) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Honoka Tamarai (Announced) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Izumiko Suzuhara *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Rena Asteria *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Sumireko Hanabusa *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Urith *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Urith *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Kiseki-o (Announced) *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Shian Hijirikawa/'Cyan' (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Shian Hijirikawa/'Cyan' (Announced) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Kihal Toghrul (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Tsugumi Harudori *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Amie Namuro *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Yaya *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Kanae Fujishita *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Kanae Fujishita 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: Heart of Gold (2017) - Myskina Livia 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Bulla, Female Frieza Crew A, Female Saiyan A *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Kurumi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Tempo *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Gali *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Heidemarie W. Schnaufer *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kaede 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Anna Clement, Alice Shiang *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2015) - Emma Tsuda Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2014-2018) - Awilix, Playful Bunny Nu Wa 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 2014-2018. Category:American Voice Actors